Secret Child
by xZanessaLuvaax
Summary: East High has a reunion and all the wildcats are invited. What happens when they all meet up for the first time in 4 years?
1. The Reunion of a Family

_**Secret Child**_

**Summary: **East High has a reunion and all the wildcats are invited. What happens when they all meet up for the first time in 4 years?

Chapter 1: The Reunion

Gabriella quietly slipped into the East High reunion, she was 22 years of age and was back at East High to meet all her high school chums. She went in search of her seat and found it. As she approached the table she immediately recognised brown shaggy hair that belonged to her ex-boyfriend Troy Bolton. After finishing High School none of the gang stayed in contact much, and so it had been 4 years since she had seen him. Although he was an ex, after their break-up they were still very good friends. She tapped him from behind and everyone looked up and smiled. Troy slowly turned around. She was wearing a long red silk dress with her hair all tied up in a messy bun. **Think of the High School Musical 2 Premiere. **

"Oh my god! Gabs!" He got up her and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Hi Troy" she looked towards the others, "Hi Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason and of course Zeke!"

"Hey Gabi, come sit down, we'll give you the 411 on everything!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and Sharpay began.

"Okay, so Kelsi and Jason are married and they have a 1 year old son called Caleb. Taylor and Chad bumped into each other 3 months ago and are dating again. Zeke and I are married and have a 2 year old called Heather. And obviously, Troy, Zeke, Chad and Jason all play for the Lakers. Troy is still single and hasn't been on many dates since your break-up! There you go."

"Woah, okay." Gabriella giggled.

"What about you Gabs?"

"Okay well I'm single, I work for Sparkle Magazine and I have a four year old girl called Amelia Grace"

"That's cool" Troy said with a slight disappointed tone.

"Ooh look! Dinner's here" Kelsi said.

They were all served a meal of Tomato and Pesto Pasta with Cookie Dough for dessert with a dollop of Ice Cream. **Think Pizza Hut Desserts.**

"Okay guys, what shall we do now? The reunions over." Zeke said.

"Well you can come over to my house, my mom is sitting Amelia and she should be asleep so it will be okay." Gabi said quite excited.

"Okay, we'll follow you Gabs" Kelsi said.

They all piled into their cars and followed Gabriella home. They all got out their cars and Gabriella opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh Hi Gabi, Amelia insisted on waiting up for you, I tried everything, I even chased her round the house and she's still not tired! Amelia, come out here and meet Mommy and her friends." Maria replied.

"Okay Granny". A petite little girl stepped out of the main room into the hallway, she had long dark brown curls like Gabi, and shocking electric blue eyes. She was wearing Dora The Explorer pyjamas. "Hi Mommy. Sorry I didn't go to bed. I wanted you to sing to me."

"It's okay sweetie. I want you to meet some people, this is Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi, they were my best friends in High School!"

"Um, hello. My name's Amelia Grace Bolton. I am four years old. Mommy says I'm just like my daddy, but Mommy says I was born when Mommy and Daddy weren't together. I have his eyes Granny says. I would love to meet him! Oh My Gosh! Mommy, why are the big rich basketball players in our house?"

"Um, Baby, I think you've said enough, go up to bed please, I'll come and sing you a song later." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes as she crouched down to Amelia's height.

"Mommy! Don't cry, remember what you told me, that Daddy always told you 'Crying doesn't make you any stronger'. Don't cry. I love you Mommy. By the way tall boys, you're really good basketball players!" Amelia said wiping her mother's tears and trotting up the stairs.

Gabriella slowly turned around and everyone's jaws were on the floor.

"Guys, could you excuse me for a moment? Go straight into the main room." Gabriella quickly went up the stairs, following Amelia's footsteps.

_IN THE MAIN ROOM_

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." Troy said quite upset.

"Are you angry Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I'm not angry, just upset."

Gabriella came into the room with puffy red eyes.

"So I think you have a lot of questions to ask, so go ahead" Gabriella said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me she's mine?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked into his eyes.

"Everyday I said, I'm going to tell him, ever since she was born, but whenever I got the courage something huge in your career would happen, I just didn't want to bring you down. I'm so sorry. Are you angry?"

"No. Gabi, I could never be angry at you, I still love you." He got up and cupped her face with his hands. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me".

Just then Amelia walked into the room.

"Daddy?"

Troy turned around to see Amelia standing there with a huge smile on her face. Everyone laughed a bit when they saw her. Gabriella and Troy both wiped their tears away and smiled and Troy opened his arms wide open. Amelia ran into them and Troy picked her up and hugged her tight, holding her head and her bottom supporting her.

"Daddy it's really you!"

"Yes babe, it's me!"

Everyone laughed and Gabriella joined in their hug. Everyone left and Gabi, Troy and Amelia snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Gabs, it's 10:43. I better go." Troy said.

"Um no, you can stay with me tonight, If you want." Gabriella replied with a small smile.

"I think that could be arranged." Troy grinned and Gabriella playfully pecked his lips.

"Mommy I'm tired."

"Okay do you want me to tuck you in?"

"Nope, I want Daddy!" Amelia sniggered.

"Okay give me a kiss first."

Amelia pecked Gabriella and took Troy's hand and headed towards Amelia's room. He tucked her into bed and Gabriella and Troy prepared for bed.

"Where do you want me?"

"With me." Gabriella whispered seductively in his ear.

"Okay then." He said kissing her.

They went upstairs and shut the door, not locking it in case Amelia wanted to get in, in the middle of the night. They didn't go far. They decided making out in underwear was as far as they would go. That night Gabriella felt things were finally going right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Soo.. What do you think? It's not my first FanFic, but my other one was reported, this one should be okehh tho! LOL, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**x chandniiii **

_**xZanessaLuvaax**_


	2. Getting To Know Amelia

02. Getting To Know Amelia

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up. Troy pecked her lips.

"Good morning Gabriella."

"Morning Troy"

She pecked his lips again.

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I wake up now?"

"Yeah come here baby" Troy replied sneaking a smile. Amelia jumped on the bed and sat on Troy and giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" Gabriella smiled.

"I'm happy! I finally got my daddy and I love him so much because he's so cool! Everyone sees him on TV playing basketball and everything! When we go out Daddy, will the big people with cameras follow us and take pictures of us?"

"How does she know about the paps?" Troy asked.

"Little madam wants to be an actress." Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, yes Amelia, it's highly likely that we will be followed."

"YAY!"

The two parents laughed.

"Mommy, why is my name Amelia Grace Bolton and Daddy's name is Troy Alexander Bolton, but yours is Gabriella Maria Montez?"

"Remember when Mommy told you that when you were born that Mommy and Daddy weren't together, well just so that I could remember you're daddy I called you Bolton."

"Ohhhh .. Daddy since you've got lots of monies, will you buy me the new my little pony?"

"Amelia Grace! Do you talk to people like that, asking for things because they have a lot of money?"

"But Mommy he does! He has 7.8 million dollars!"

"Mia, baby, how do you know that?" Troy asked, how his 4 year old daughter knew his bank balance.

"I watch the news, duh!" Amelia said heading towards the bathroom.

"CHEEKY!" Gabriella called after her, getting out of the bed and putting on a dressing gown. Troy just got out of the bed and sat on the chair watching the news in his boxers.

"DADDY! Put some clothes on, I don't want to see your underpants!"

"But someone else does" Troy mumbled under his breath putting on his clothes. Gabriella playfully hit him. "I heard that, but I prefer your superman ones!" She giggled as she picked up Amelia and put her in the bath. Troy rolled his eyes and laughed. They all showered and had breakfast and were snuggled up on the bed again like last night.

"Gabs? What do you want to do today?" Troy asked.

"Well it's Christmas next week and I need to get presents. I've bought Amelia's I need to buy others."

"Okay so do I, I need to get Mia's too. Let's go!" Troy replied getting off the couch. Gabriella put Amelia in a little black button up jacket and in mini Uggs while she put on her black jacket and Uggs.

"Like Mother like Daughter." Troy said as he buckled Amelia in. As they got out the car they were swarmed by Paparazzi.

"TROY, WHO'S THE TODDLER?"

"My daughter." Troy replied carrying Amelia.

"Daddy put me down, I'll be fine I promise!"

Troy put her down and she walked to the centre of the crowd posing for the cameras. Gabriella and Troy laughed in shock. After 20 minutes of snapping away, Troy picked Amelia up and walked into the store with his fingers intertwined with Gabriella's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm not in the writing zone at the moment. I have so much homework to do; Maths, English, Latin, German and History and revision on the Spanish Armada, so yer, I might not update, but I probs will! LY! **

**x chandniiii**

_**XZanessaLuvaaX**_


	3. Little Help? AN

**Hey People, **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. Life has just been a bit hectic. I don't actually know where I'm going with this story, so for now I don't know whether to keep it a ONESHOT or what? If you have any ideas of where this story could go, please let me know because I've got huge writers block with Secret Child, and The Girl Who's Never Been Loved. I'm not sure whether to keep them as Oneshot/Twoshots. Please Help!**

**THANKS.. **

**xZanessaLuvaax**


	4. Daddy Will You Help Me?

**Sorry for not updating guys, things have just been so hectic, and like I told you before I had complete writer's block. I'm still not happy with this chapter but it's the best I could come up with! Enjoy. – Chandni **

-x-

Chapter 3: Daddy, will you help me? 

Troy, Gabriella and Amelia were all sitting in the food court eating food from Burger King. Amelia was hyper, because Troy had decided to give her energy sweets, which he had found in his pocket.

"Troy should we head on home?" Gabriella sighed leaning into Troy's shoulder.

"I guess, come on Mia, let's get into the car."

"YEAH! I LOVE YOUR CAR DADDY." She squealed. Troy rolled his eyes and immediately regretted giving her the sweets. They walked into the car and drove home.

"Well Gabs, I better head home."

"Do you have to baby?" she whined.

"Yeah, I've gotta go clean up. It's messy."

"Yeah, well I need to go and pay my rent anyway." She sighed.

"Gabs, how much is the rent?" Troy asked, worried by the look on her face.

"$298." She whimpered. "I need to get another $50."

"Give me the number of you're landlord."

"What are you going to do?" she asked giving him the phone.

"Just wait and see." He called the landlord. "Hey, Mr….."

"Busham" whispered Gabriella.

"Busham, just letting you know that I will be paying this month's rent for Gabriella, and then she'll be moving out to live with me. Is that okay?"

There was silence for a while.

"Thank-you, Goodbye" he said and hung up.

"You didn't have to do that Troy." She smiled.

"Course I do, I've got a 7 bedroom house, all to myself."

"Oh right." She giggled.

"And I hope that in 10 year's they will be full of our children." He giggled.

"Me too." She giggled and kissed him.

"Mia!!" she called.

"Yeah Mommy?" she said walking into the room with red lipstick all over her lips, Gabriella's heels on and Troy's sunglasses on.

"Um, what are you doing sweetie?"

"Being Marilyn Monroey."

"Sweetie, it's Marilyn Monroe, and I think we'd better get that off, because we need to pack."

"Why are we going on vacation?"

"No, we're going to live with Daddy."

"Oh." Amelia sighed, took her heels and sunglasses off, wiped her mouth and stormed up the stairs.

"She's a stroppy four year old Troy." Gabriella giggled at the look on Troy's face.

"Just like me." He laughed. "Why do you think she's upset?"

"I don't know, I'll go ask her, you can pack everything down here and Mia and I will do up here. The boxes are in the kitchen cupboard."

"Okay."

Gabriella found that Amelia was upset, because she was going to miss this place, but Gabriella explained that Troy's house was so much nicer. She finally gave in and today was Christmas Eve's Eve. They were just moving Amelia's stuff in the house, and were going to set it up, so they could spend Christmas together. Mr and Mrs. Montez, and Mr. and Mrs Bolton knew that their children were back together and were spending Christmas. Today was the first time Mia would see her new house.

Troy and Gabriella moved everything in and set up the Christmas tree, and put the newly wrapped presents under the tree. Amelia had worked out for herself Santa didn't exist, however much Gabriella attempted to tell her he did.

They picked up Mia and were standing on the porch.

"Ready sweetie?" Gabriella asked.

She nodded sucking her thumb and Troy opened the door. Immediately Amelia's mood lightened and she squealed.

"MOMMY!! CAN I SEE MY NEW ROOM?!!" she squealed.

"Yeah, daddy will take you up."

Troy took her up, and in her room was a queen-size bed, with a lot of pink and white furniture, there was her toys everywhere, plus newly bought ones too!

"Oh my gosh! Daddy, I love you so much, thankyou!!!" she giggled hugging Troy's leg. Troy picked her up and laughed carrying her down the stairs.

"Mia, do you want to put Tinkerbell on the Christmas tree?"

"Yes please." She picked up Tinkerbell and attempted to put her on top of the tree.

"Um, daddy will you help me?"

"Sure." He said and picked her up and Mia proudly put the fairy on the Christmas tree.

-x-

**Awww.. That was cute. I was still a bit too unsure about Gabriella moving in quickly but I need that for the next chapter, which should be coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**- Chandni. **


End file.
